


Mind Your Manners

by aboutbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbee/pseuds/aboutbee
Summary: Castiel reminds Dean of his manners.





	Mind Your Manners

Deans fists gripped the sheets. “Harder!” He gritted out. 

Castiel draped himself across Dean’s back and nibbles on his ear. “Harder what?” 

Dean groaned “Harder please!” 

Dean could feel Castiel smile against his skin and felt that hot breath against his ear one more time. 

“Harder please who?” Castiel asked. 

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed a fist into the sheets. “Harder please daddy.” 

He was rewarded with a deep thrust that had him seeing stars. 

“There’s my good boy.” Castiel whispered.


End file.
